


My Only Rose

by ShewolfLoba



Category: Kings of Paradise, Taki Kozaki - Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom, kop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewolfLoba/pseuds/ShewolfLoba
Summary: Taki just thinking how much he loves his only rose.





	My Only Rose

I stare at her adorable sleeping face as I stroke her luxury soft strands of hair.

I sigh to myself. 

How I love her.

I don’t think I ever stopped. 

Or if I did, I think I fell twice as hard then the first time.

It almost feels like, I fall for her everyday more and more. 

I would even say that I wake up and I fall for her again; thankful that I get to wake up and feel her beside me. 

Starting off our days together, sharing our time, as it becomes so precious with memories for each other, no matter how simple at times. Binding ourselves to each other and becoming more entangled together that we cannot tell who is who. Our feelings for each other are so strong, that we can never be with out the other. 

As we lay together before falling to sleep every night, I am struck with awe every time that we can end our days like this, together. How lucky I am to start and end everything with her. She means everything to me.  
I will never let her go again. I will not make the same mistake twice. No matter what happens the one thing I am sure is that Y/N will be with me always. 

“I love you Y/N,” I gently whisper to her in her ear. I notice that she smiles as if she heard the words straight to her soul.  
I smirk and then kiss her cheek as I add a promise to my words I just spoke, “You will be with me forever.” cause I will definitely not let you go. 

“Yes Taki, forever.” 

I softly chuckle to myself as Y/N answered without being awake. She is to perfect even in her dreams she is still with me. Y/N truly has me wrapped around her finger. Not that I mind, I love her after all. She means everything to me. I hug her close to me, wishing that we could be even closer; cause I don’t want to be apart from her ever. 

I am so lucky to be able to have her in my life again. My sweet lovely rose.  
When we dated back in high school, I thought same; she was just like a beautiful rose. She was-I mean is still my only rose.

**Author's Note:**

> You know there is just something about how Taki loves MC that shakes my heart with so much love for him.  
> He is the first Voltage man to make me pick up writing again; because I usually give it up. What can I say writing is hard and I am much more of a drawer than writer. Although I really like to write. It is a nice change of pace. My love for Taki needed to be written so it seems. LOL I am so sappy sometimes. I just want more people to love Taki.
> 
> I know it short but I think its a lovely start.


End file.
